


Tempest

by allusionmaster



Category: Ben 10 Series, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusionmaster/pseuds/allusionmaster
Summary: A raging stormy night and dire consequences left Ben severely hurt and his Omnitrix destroyed. Leaving him trapped as Frankenstrike and with no clue where he is, or how to get home. Now his only solace is a mysterious human-like Transylian girl dressed in a white wedding gown. And the mysterious girl has mistakenly perceived him as someone she has desperately waited for.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Frankinstine
Kudos: 4





	1. Perfect storm

Chapter one: Perfect Storm

Ben gave a heavy-hearted sigh and leaned his seat back in his car. He then haphazardly propped his feet on the dashboard and crossed them. He then tucked his left arm under his head, and with his free right hand he reached for his cup of that was in the cupholder. He picked it up and gave the cup a good swish, and brought the straw to his lips, and took a long pull from his fruity frozen drink. He then smacked his lips a few times, and ran his tongue along the top to the bottom of his lips to make sure he got any excess smoothie from his mouth.

Ben then brought his cup down on his thigh and gave his cup a forlorn glance. He then gave another sigh, not even could bring him a bit of joy he desperately needed right now. He frustratingly shoved his cup back in the cup holder he then crossed his arms, and turned over on his side facing the driver's side door and gave a grunt of displeasure.

He gazed out the window and silently watched, and listened as heavy raindrops pelt his car and run down the glass of his window. Ben thought that the weather fit his mood to a T. he then let his mind drift back to when everything went south for him, and how he ended up in a parking lot of a 24 hour late at night in such dismal weather. And the very reason why is that his girlfriend of five years Kai broke up with him three months prior. And the reasons why was because they had barely spent any time together at all anymore, and what little time they could spend alone together was interrupted by Ben's untimely hero work or Kai's college and work schedules.

They both tried to put in the effort but life would not cut them a break, and Kai slowly began to lose interest in the relationship. Calling and texting were just not the same as truly spending time together. She knew Ben would never ask her to give up on her schooling or her career. And she also knew she could never ask him to give up being a hero for her she knew that the universe still needed him. Kai made the difficult decision to break up with him, and she knew it would be for the best for both of them to do so.

And within one of the rare moments that they were able to spend some alone time together, she had broken up with him, Kai could never do that to Ben with just a call or a text, she knew he deserved better. He had been silent through Kai's explanation of why she was breaking up with him, and he knew she was right but it still broke his heart all the same. She still wanted to be on good terms, with him and had asked him if he would still like to be friends. Not wishing any ill will towards Kia he deflatedly agreed and they parted ways.

A few weeks after the whole ordeal Ben had lost some of his usual gusto, and he felt mainly depressed most of the time. This however did not go unnoticed by Gwen and Rook, they had confronted him about it a while back. He had told them not to worry, and that he was just fine. But they knew better then to push the subject, and if he was willing to talk he would tell them eventually. Nowadays whenever Ben had free time he would mostly just mope around his apartment and watch TV till his eyes hurt and his brain goes numb, and then afterward instead of going to a bar to drown his sorrows in alcohol like most people his age would after a breakup.

He would rather drink late night smoothies instead which made him feel a little childish, and it did not help to hamper his mood in the slightest. Ben could never honestly give up on drinking smoothies he loved them too much to do so, and that was one of the major reasons why he was at the right now he thought it might cheer him up a little but no luck. He then yawned loudly and stretched in his seat he was both physically and emotionally tired he then yawned again and turned over, so his back was straight in the seat, and he then adjusted himself so that he was in a more comfortable position. Ben had decided to take a quick power nap before he went home. Just as he was slowly closing his eyes a sudden loud crack of thunder made him jump upright in his seat, and he accidentally slammed his shin against the steering wheel.

He gripped his leg in pain and curst. As the pain dulled he flopped back down in the seat, and groaned in irritation there was just no use in trying to get some shut-eye here. He tiredly dragged his hand down his face and blew a raspberry another loud boom of thunder sounded above him, it vibrated through his body. Ben guessed this was a sign that the weather was telling him to get his sorry ass home and go to bed. He readjusted the back of his seat upright and fished his keys out of his pocket and paused, as he stared out of his windshield and saw a white streak of lightning flash through the sky and disappear.

The wind began to pick up, heavy raindrops smack angrily against his car. The weather seemed to be getting worse by the minute. He shook his head to get himself to focus, and he pulled his keys out of his pocket and shoved it into the ignition. And the car roared to life, and he sped the car out of the parking lot into the blustery night. Ben had to crank his windshield wipers to the highest setting because of the heavy rain that collided against his car's windshield, making it hard for him to see the road clearly.

Ben yawned and scratched his bearded chin he reached over to turn on the radio to help him keep awake till he got home. The radio was only picking up static so he began to fiddle with the radio knobs. He was able to find a county station, he didn't usually listen to country but he just felt a little too tired, and lazy to find another radio station so country it was then. A song began to play through the speakers he recognized the song instantly, it was The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks. His mother used to play this song a lot when she was cleaning the house when he was still a kid.

It was either by coincidence or just some DJ having his fun because of the weather, but really this song was more of a metaphor about a man cheating on his wife than an actual thunderstorm. He shook his head he did not know why he was overthinking this. He looked off towards some city buildings off into the distance and something strange caught his eye, dark Omanis storm clouds seemed to be gathering around surrounding a singular building forming a dark and thunderous halo. To be more precise the building in question was in fact the Bellwood national history museum. A minacious feeling made Ben's skin prickle and the hairs on his neck and arms stand up on end.

He was no meteorologist but he believed that something was just not right with the weather. Ben needed to check this out, it could be just nothing but his tired mind play tricks on him, but he wanted to be sure. He pulled over to the side of the road before he planned to do some investigating at the museum, he decided he needed some backup. It was better safe than sorry, he reached over and grabbed his smartphone that laid on the passenger's seat, with a swipe of his thumb he unlocks the phone and was about to hit the speed dial for Rooks number when he stopped. As the realization hit him he facepalmed, he had totally forgotten that Rook and Grandpa Max were at an intergalactic Plumbers convention, and would not be back for an entire week.

And there was just no point of trying to get a hold of Gwen or Kevin they were both miles away at Friedkin University. Ben cracked his neck from side to side and lightly slapped himself to wake up. Guess he was going solo then, he drove off towards the direction of the museum. It had only taken him a few minutes to reach his destination. He drove into the abandoned parking lot, he put his car in park. Overhead the wind was angrily howling and thunder boomed, and it made Bens car rock slightly.

Ben looked up towards the top of the building, and watched as a stray streak of lighting dance through the sky, and stuck the museum's flag pole in a shower of sparks. A feeling of unease had settled in the pit of his stomach, he did not know why this place was giving him such bad vibes, and soon he was going to find out. He reached over to his back seat and grabbed his black leather jacket with green sportsmen stripes going down the sleeves, and he quickly put it on. He then proceeded to brace himself, and he opened the car door. As Ben got out of the car, he was assaulted by heavy wind and rain.

He then shielded his face with his arms and ran towards the museum's front entrance archway for cover. He bounded up the entrance steps and dived into the archway, and laid his back against the glass door of the entrance, trying to protect himself as much as possible from the wind and rain. Ben was soaked from head to toe, he reached up to his drenched locks, and he ruffled his hair trying to get his head to be at least somewhat dry. Water droplets went flying in all directions, he dug his pinky in his ear in hopes to remove some water that had gotten trapped inside of his ear canal. After he got himself settled he cupped his hands near his face, and peered through the glass door.

It was completely dark inside. Ben could make out faintly what looked like to be a commons area, and what possibly could also be the museum's curator's office. But the office was empty, and it didn't look like any security guard was making the rounds either. Maybe they were all on a coffee break or something like that, but all at the same time? This did not sit well with him at all, he reached out and gave the door a tug it was locked tight.

Of course, the doors where lock especially at this time of night he sighed and shook his head. Luckily he knew the right alien for the job. Ben lifted the left jacket sleeve upon his arm so he could use the Omnitrix. He tapped the faceplate and a green holographic ring that appeared above the Omnitrix, he scrolled through the interface ring till he found the alien icon that he needed. He taped the faceplate of the Omnitrix once more, and the faceplate slid open to reveal the core of the alien device that lay hidden beneath. The core sprung up, glowing green circuitry covered its cylindrical form. Ben slapped down on the core and his body was enveloped in a flash of blinding green light.

Ben's body began to transform, his limbs became elongated, and his torso stretched becoming long and slender. His human skin was transformed into a shiny black and blue exoskeleton shell, his eyes bulged and enlarged and turn into overly large compound insect eyes. Massive Azul chitin wings grew from his back and spread forth. His transformation was complete. In Ben's new form he now stood as a giant bipedal, humanoid alien moth man that he called Big Chill, his species were known as Necrofriggians.

Big Chill cloaked his impressive wings against his spindly body, he turns his body intangible and slipped through the glass door with he got inside the museum he turned tangible again, and with his sizable eyes, he Scand the front entrance, and commons area trying to make sure he did not set any alarms off unknowingly. It looked like he was in the clear Big Chill uncloaked himself and slapped the Omnitrix badge that was on his chest, and transformed back into Ben. As Ben turned back into a human, suddenly a sensation of intense nausea washed over him and he felt dizzy, the room began to spin. He thought he was going to pass out. But it had stopped as suddenly as it came, he had broken into a cold sweat and he was panting heavily, he leaned against a pillar for support.

He had no idea what just happened. Could it have been he had drunk a bad smoothie or something like that, was it a bad case of food poisoning? Yeah, that was probably it, he took a deep breath and pushed himself off the pillar, and after regaining his balance he slightly staggered and paused for a brief moment to gather his bearings, and once he recovered he passed through one of the museums many corridors. As he walked through the corridor opening he glanced at all of the antiquities as he went by that lay behind glass, he made sure nothing seemed to be stolen or out of place. The sound of his wet sneakers squeaked through the hallway as he went. As Ben came to the end of the corridor he entered a room filled with paintings.

This must have been the art gallery, he gazed at them with a look of wonder and curiosity. A lone painting caught his eye, and he slowly walked towards it. Ben stopped a mere few feet from the painting, he cocked his head slightly and analyzed the painting before him. It was of a woman her back was facing him, and she was standing alone on the edge of a seaside cliff overlooking a stormy ocean view. Her beautiful white dress billowed behind her from an unseen wind, he could not help but feel like this woman was very lonely, and she was waiting for something or perhaps someone. He had assumed maybe she was waiting for her husband who was lost at sea, and he was never going to return home to her.

And she devotedly waited for him at the cliff's edge, never truly knowing about her husband's demise. Ben scratched his head and gave a loud sigh he was getting sidetracked, he gazed at the painting one last time. He did not know why but he felt sorry for the women in the painting, but he guessed it was probably because the painting had spoken to him in some way, and that he too felt depressed and lonely. He gave a droned out a sigh, it was time for him to stop feeling sorry for himself, and not to push everyone away anymore. It was time to get over Kai he needed to move on for his sake, and for the sake of his friends and family. He straightened himself out and made a beeline for the gallery's exit, and headed deeper into the museum.

Some time had passed, and Ben had looked through every inch of the museum, still, nothing seemed to be wrong. There still seemed to be no security guards on duty, if there were he probably would have run into one by now. Maybe they didn't have any on staff, which was kind of odd especially for a museum. Ben had made his way back to the commons area and sat down at one of the many tables, he had gotten himself a can of cold coffee from one of the vending machines. He took a much-needed break after he had searched the entire museum, he took a sip of the coffee and placed the can down with a tap.

He yawned rubbed his left eye with the heel of his palm, and he removed his cell from the pocket of his jacket to check the time. It was almost three in the morning. Ben stretched in his chair, he got up and grabbed his can of coffee and chugged the rest of it, when he was finished he crushed the can and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. He rubbed the back of his neck and popped the kinks out of his shoulder and neck, there was no point of wasting anymore of his time here, and nothing seemed to be wrong. It really must have just been the lack of sleep play tricks on him.

Ben felt the caffeine kick in, the coffee had perked him right up, more than enough to get him home. He was about to head to the exit when he stopped suddenly in his tracks. A foreboding feeling had washed over him, it felt like someone took an ice cube and trailed it down his spine. His body shivered, it was not unlike the feeling he got when his eyes first laid upon the museum earlier that night. Just what the hell was going on here?

Ben perked his ears to the sound of voices, he swore to himself that he had checked every nook and cranny of the museum and he couldn't find any security guard, not even a late-night janitor. He then came to the assumption that the voices could possibly belong to thieves that broke in, well unlucky for them they came at the wrong place at the wrong time to do some late-night larceny. But before he actually confronted whoever they were, he wanted to be absolutely sure, that they were actually burglars, and not a cleaning crew coming into clean before the museum opened. Ben not wanting to alert whoever they were to his presence, he then stealthily tailed the voices and from what he could tell by the tones of said voices it was of a man and a woman. Ben still could not make out what they were saying and so he got closer and strained his ears trying to listen in on the conversation.

"We're late."

Said the unknown male voice.

It was deep and gruff and sounded slightly annoyed. An airy feminine laugh soon followed after the man's complaint.

"We're only fashionable late darling."

The unknown woman's voice was smooth and seductive, like every word she spoke glided on silk it made Ben shiver in delight for some strange unknown reason. He had fallowed the echo of the voices and they lead him to the museum's fossil exhibit room, and he pressed his back firmly against the wall near the door that leads to the exhibit making sure he would not be seen. He then continued to eavesdrop on their conversation, the unknown man gave a loud grunt of displeasure.

"Just what in the nine hells was Aquila thinking, making us come to this rubbish heap?"

The unknown woman hummed in amusement at her companion's vexation.

"This rubbish heap as you call it, is the only place with the artifacts we need filled with the right archaic energy to power the Gods table darling."

Ben furrowed his brow at the sensual voice of what the woman said. Just what the hell was a God table, and also archaic energy? Ben was now pretty sure that whoever they are, they were definitely not janitors. And the unknown man and woman broke into the museum was because they needed this energy whatchamacallit to power their God table thingamajig. And none of it sounded good at all.

Ben heard the man snort irritably at the women's snide remark.

"Fine, let's go meet the others were late enough as it is."

The woman gave a chuckle. Ben had raised an eyebrow at what the man said. So there were more of them, and they were already here? Ben shook his head and wondered why he hadn't seen or heard of any sign of them before when he searched the museum earlier. Did he just miss them? Ben carefully slid against the wall and peek his head through the doorway into the exhibit room. Ben caught a glimpse of two shadows that starched across the floor by an unseen light source.

Ben heard the sound of large shuffling feet and the creek of a metal door.

"Now you didn't forget you're piece of the Gods table, did you?"

The voice of the women playfully scoffed at the man.

"No, I did not forget wench!"

The woman clicked her tongue in delight at the response to the man's outburst.

"I just wanted to be sure darling, I know how thick head you can be at times."

Ben's eyebrows shot up, that woman just loved to push that man's buttons, and it made him a little uneasy.

"Hold your tongue wench, or you're going to lose it!"

The man snarled out.

"Tisk, tisk darling empty threats are so unbecoming of you."

Ben swore he could hear the man's teeth grinding all the way to the door frame where he was hiding at.

"Just, go!"

The man shouted.

The women tittered, and Ben heard the light slapping of bare feet and saw one of the shadows move and disappear. Ben then heard large feet scrap across the floor and watched as the other shadow followed suit, the unknown light source vanished along with the shadow. Ben then heard the loud slam of the unseen metal door. He waited by the doorway for a good long minute, to make sure that it was clear before he headed into the exhibit room.

He walked into the room the room was completely empty except for the bones of great beasts long deceased. He scratched his scalp in confusion and wondered just where in the hell they went, they couldn't have just disappeared into thin air, and he swore he heard a metal door earlier. He had looked through the fossil exhibit earlier that night and he hadn't noticed a door, maybe he just had missed it. Ben looked around the room and found nothing he gave a frustrated sigh and leaned against one of the walls. He couldn't have just imagined all of this, something was going on here but he just had no idea what.

Miffed Ben slammed his fist against the wall and it produced the reverberation sound of metal being struck. Confused he quickly turned around and looked at the wall, it looks just like an ordinary wall from what he could see. But he couldn't quite explain the feeling he got from looking at it, but he felt something was just not right about it. Ben slowly reached out his hand and placed it on the wall, his eyes widened in surprise. Instead of feeling the rough texture of paint and plaster, he felt the cool smooth touch of metal.

Ben realized that this was actually the metal door he had heard from before and that he didn't actually imagine it after all. And yet it was somehow invisible, maybe because of magic or some sort of light-bending field, he believed it was likely the nameless man and woman's doing. Ben gave a sigh, they could possibly be magic users, and the archaic energy the woman was talking about earlier, could that have been a form of similar magic much like mana? This was a whole other headache he did not need right now Ben wished Gwen was with him, so someone can explain to him in magic laymen's terms about all this confusing magic mumbo jumbo. Ben ran his hands over the invisible door trying to see if he could feel for a door handle.

One of his hands brushed against an unseen metal protrusion on the invisible door, and he grinned. Bingo. Ben wrapped his hand around the invisible handle, and gave a tug darkness greeted his vision and cool stale air wafted against his face. Ben squint his eyes, and let them adjust to the pitch blackness of what seemed to be a stairwell leading down into the bowels of the museum. Ben reached for his cell that was stuffed in his jeans and pulled it out of his pocket, and turned on the mini light that was built into it. The light illuminated the stairwell with a faint glow, and Ben made his way down the steps as quietly as he could.

As he went deeper down the stairwell he saw that the stairs lead to a large open room he took his cell and shined the light in the large room and he found a giant gaping hole in the wall right in front of him. It looked like someone or something just ripped a hole right out of the wall, which was definitely not a good sign. Ben turned his head and found the mangled remains of what looked like to be a large steel door. From what Ben could guess that this was the museum's storage vault where they keep all of there antiquities and artifacts safe when not being used for display or for studying. No one could have possibly been strong enough to do something like this, well no one human anyway.

This had Ben slightly worried, not only could the man and woman be magic users they could also not be human either. Could they even be aliens? Ben shook his head, from what he had experienced in the past, aliens and magic was always a bad combo to deal with. What about the man and woman's, yet to be seen pals? They could also be aliens too. Ben needed to be cautious, He had just no idea the full existent of these guy's magic capabilities, or exactly how many of them there where.

His best bet was stealthy observing them from afar and then assess the situation before he made his move. When he was younger he would have thrown all caution to the wind, and dived headfirst into the fray, without thinking about the wellbeing of himself or others. Ben has had too many close calls to count. His younger self would have just arrogantly brushed off his recklessness and come up with some stupid excuse of why he did what he did. Thankfully Ben grew up, and he finally got it through his thick head that he couldn't act like a selfish prick anymore, he would just have ended up eventfully hurting himself and others, or getting himself killed or worse someone else.

Ben stepped into the vault room, his widened in awe. The inside of the vault was massive, and filled to the brim with all kinds of relics of the past, in a way it was a little overwhelming, to say the least. Ben heard the faint murmur of voices and turned his head towards where he heard them. The voices were coming from the far back end of the vault, beyond a row of metal-framed shelves filled with ancient pottery. Ben could see the flickering of soft light shining through the empty spaces between the pots.

Ben hunched down and headed towards the light and voices. As Ben got to the last row of the shelves he quickly ducked behind it, and carefully moved some of the pottery around on the bottom shelf and peeked through his newly made opening. Ben could see five figures bathed in the light pulsating from illuminating orbs that floated near there forms. Ben gazed at the five unknown trespassers each of them appeared more radical-looking then the next.

A tall lanky man was standing by a large circular ornate stone disk with a language inscribed on it Ben had never seen before. The man wore a hooded dark blue cloak the hood was drawn over his head obscuring his face. The hood resembled the head of an eagle and the edges of the cloak were made to look like feathered wings, gold accents were embroidered along the border of the dark blue fabric. Tipped on all the man's fingers, were rings in the shape of long sharp talons that looked like they could slice through flesh with ease. A few feet from the blue cloaked man was another man, he lay nonchalantly on a stone sarcophagus.

He had long brown hair and a scruffy beard, upon his head was a helmet with sharp blades covering the top. A metal visor covered his eyes and the man had a necklace with two small tusks that hung from his neck, and he was completely bare-chested except for the tattoos that covered his entire body. Ben looked down at the tattooed man's left arm and did a double-take, instead of havening a flesh and blood forearm the man had a giant blade in its place. The tattooed man lightly ran his blade against the stone sarcophagus creating sparks in the process. Off in a darkened corner partly obscured by the darkness was a hunched figure, Ben could not tell for sure if the hunched figure was a man or a woman.

Covering its body was a robe of deep purple, a black spiked diadem rested upon its brow, and covering its face was a veil of gossamer. Ben just noticed something large was on the hunched individuals back, but he could not make it out because it was hidden by the darkness of the vault. A man imposing in size stood with his arms crossed, his tan skin was stretched over ballooning muscle the skin looked ready to tear apart if he so much as twitched, and blue hose like veins ran all over his body in a grotesque display. On the goliath of a man's tree trunk of a waist was a bright red wool skirt, and keeping it in place was a cingulum belt. And to top the cherry on the uncanny cake, the giant muscular man wore a bronze helmet in the shape of a bull, and the helmet was fused to his skin.

Standing next to the bronze bullheaded man was an unmistakable form of a voluptuous woman. The woman wore a golden headdress in the shape of a snakes head, the fangs of the headdress framed the woman's sharp features. Jade piercings covered the bridge of her nose and long strings of jade traveled from both sides of her face, from her nostrils to her earlobes. The snake-headed women's eyes were a deep shade of green, and her pupils were slitted not unlike that of a serpent, and they gave off a hypnotic allure. Ben could not help but just stare into the woman's eyes, it felt he had no control over his body he had the insatiable urge to come out of his hiding place, and take women in his arms and just stare into her eyes forever.

Ben suddenly snapped out of his trance, and rubbed his eyes they felt sore like when he stared at his phone for far too long. He wondered how the hell she did that. Ben made a mental note not to make eye contact with the women in the future, as he removed his hands from his eyes, his face quickly heated up from embarrassment. He then quickly downcast his eyes to avoid looking at the snake-like women any longer, he had then just gotten himself an eye full of the woman's naked torso. Ben had no idea that the woman was bare-chested, not unlike her other two companions. He just hadn't noticed before because of the hypnotizing effect of the women's eyes.

Thankfully for his sake, when he looked away from her he saw she was wearing a loincloth to cover her neither regain. He had also caught a glimpse that the women had ritual scarification that marred her dark skin, and a light green paint covered the tops of her shoulders and down the women's biceps and forearms to the tips of her fingers. And much to Ben's embarrassment the paint even covered her bare breasts. He lightly slapped his cheeks to clam his mind and cool himself down, it was not like he had never seen a naked woman before he had seen his ex-girlfriend Kai naked many times. And it was true he had not been romantically involved with anyone for months, but he was not going to leer at some unknown women like some sex-starved pervert, even though she was dressed so provocatively he still had standards.

"I'm bored out of my fucking skull here let's get on with it, we've already had to wait for your slow asses to finally get here!"

The bladed arm, tattooed man barked out and he turned to glare at the brawny bullheaded man and curvy serpent-like woman.

The bronze bullheaded man unfolded his arms and brought his hands to his sides and began to flex his hands and fingers, Ben winced at the popping sound.

"We were late no thanks to Coatl and her gluttonies apatite!"

Ben instantly recognized the voice, it was the gruff voice of the unseen man he had heard coming from the fossil exhibit and he could only guess that the half-naked woman standing next to the man's side was the seductive female voice he hared along with the man's. The tattooed man turned to look at the snake woman and lazily scratched his chest with his right hand.

"Damn woman, you did it again? I think you have a fucken serious eating disorder, this is like what… the sixth time this week?"

A long sinister smile tugged at the women's emerald painted lips.

"I just could not help myself, I just saw a delectable morsel I couldn't pass up."

Ben for some reason felt a slight unease when the now named women Coatl, put emphasis on a delectable morsel.

"And I do apologies Griss dear, for the cause of us being tardy."

Coatl drawled out.

The bullheaded man gave a disgruntled snort at the woman's half-assed apology.

"That's a laugh, you apologizing you never apologize for anything you fucken do!"

Griss said mockingly and cocked his head slightly to the giant bull-headed man.

"Am I right Taurus?"

Taurus gave a slight nod and grunted in agreement.

Coatl waved them off.

"What? I can have my moments."

Griss started to laugh and slapped his knee with his flesh hand.

"You're so full of shit woman!"

A sudden clapping sound ceased the trios bickering, and they turned to look at the dark blue eagle cloaked man.

"You three, stop your squabbling we have a more important task at hand, that needs are up most undivided attention."

"Yeah, yeah Aquila I got it."

Griss said as he got up off the sarcophagus, and leaned backward and cracked his back it made a loud sickening pop.

"Yes, right back to the task at hand."

Taurus grunted out in agreement and headed towards Aquila, and Coatl sauntered behind him. Griss lastly made his way over to the group and leaned against a terracotta statue and crossed his arms and spat on the cement floor.

"So pray tell us Aquila do you know exactly what the fuck does this gods table do, and do you know of all the trouble we had to get all the pieces here?"

Griss said to Aquila in a peeved tone. Aquila cleared his throat at the remark.

"Yes I do realize how much trouble you all went through to acquire all the pieces, but trust me the reword we reap from this will all be well worth it."

A husky whispering voice responded to Aquila's reply.

"Aquila is right the reward will be well worth all the trouble we had to endure."

Ben turned to look in the direction where he heard the new voice, it had come from the hunch violet robed figure who was partially obscured by the shadows, that he had seen earlier.

"Pautina you old fucking hag I almost forgot you were there, still lurking in the shadows I see."

Griss jeered out, and Pautina shifted her form slightly into more of a crouch, it reminded Ben of a spider readying itself to pounce on an unsuspected fly.

"And you still the foul-mouthed whelp as ever I see Griss."

Pautina hissed back.

"Come now Griss dear, you had your fun let them speak you can hound them later."

Coatl chided.

"Fine, whatever, please continue to enlighten us."

Griss said sarcastically and began to pick between his rotting teeth with the tip of his sword arm.

"Ah, yes let us continue without further interruptions."

Ben believed if he could see the cloaked man's face he would be staring daggers at the one-armed man.

"From what Pautina and I could assess through translations we made of the runes on the god's table, that it is a doorway to unimaginable power."

Aquila said.

"So how unimaginable is the power, we're talking about here?"

Griss ask.

The words Unimaginable power was piquing everyone's interest even Bens, but worriedly. Aquila answered Griss's question.

"We would have the power of a god, no we will have enough power to become gods."

"I'm likening the sound of this already!"

Griss cackled out. Coatl sensually licked her lips.

"Having the power, not unlike that of a god is a very intoxicating thought indeed."

Taurus nodded in agreement. Ben did not like this one bit.

"And as I've told you all before we needed to be here in this museum, because it was the only place that was close enough that contains the ancient relics that are stored up with enough archaic energy we need. This place is practically overflowing with it!"

Aquila explained.

"Yeah, I remember you telling us all this about the energy part."

Griss said while he scratched his bare chest with his flesh hand the others nodded in agreement.

"Ah good, now we can get that out of the way, It will take some time but I need to channel the archaic energy to power the Gods table, and then soon we will be gods are selves."

Aquila moved closer to the God's table and had his arms outstretched over the large stone disk, the talon-like rings tipped on each of his fingers shined from the light of the orb that floated near him. Ben not wanting this to go any further, was about to reveal himself and confront the less than savory group, but he stopped when the snake woman spoke up.

"Oh Aquila dear, if you could humor me with just one more question before you start?"

Coatl asks in a sugar-coated voice. Aquila lowered his arms and turned to look at the snake woman.

"Ah yes, what do you inquire?"

"How are we to make sure that no unwanted mice poke their noses into are, little endeavor?"

Ben went rigid his mind went into a panic, did she somehow know he was there?

"Ah, no need to worry I took it upon myself and made precautions just in case for that very reason. I placed a very particular type of tempest ward around this facility, whoever walks within the ward will be put into a magically induced coma. I also made sure that the ward spell would recognize our auras, so we would not suffer the effects."

Ben had no idea why he was not affected by the ward, he could only guess that the birdman messed up his spell, and that's why he was not passed out on the floor somewhere. Ben also wonder about that nauseous feeling he felt when he first set foot in the museum, it wasn't because he drank a bad smoothie earlier that night, but was, in fact, the effects of the ward that was trying but failing to put him down. It seemed like it only really affected him when he turned back into a human but then it suddenly stopped? It was only a theory but he believed that it was because he was not a hundred percent human, he was after all a quarter Anodite even though he technically showed no latent signs of having the spark which would allow him to use powers, not unlike his cousins Gwen and Sunny.

Coatl lightly tapped her chin with a slender finger.

"Also, aren't placeless like these usually well guarded, Taurus and I could not find hide nor hair of any type of guard, was that also you're doing?"

Just when Aquila was about to respond Griss cut in brashly.

"You can thank Pautina, and me for sparing you with clean up duty."

A feeling Dread sunk into the pit of Ben's stomach at the insinuation of the one-armed man's words.

"No sport at all let me tell yeah, once they were flat on there faces from Aquila's spell, I ran them right through. They didn't so much as twitch a pinky it was no fun at all, then Pautina's children picked them clean till there was not so much as a drop of blood left."

Coatl gave a small pout.

"How disappointing I missed out on the chance of having a little snack."

Ben clenched his fists tight turning his knuckles white, his mind seething with silent rage. These monsters had already unscrupulously murdered some poor unsuspected guards it infuriated Ben because of the underhanded way it was committed and the very deed its self, the guards didn't even stand a chance. Ben had already made up his mind he was going to put these immoral bastards down. Ben stood up and revealed himself from his hiding spot from behind the shelf and took one last glance at the sinister group and he inhaled deeply through his nose. Its go time. Ben took a step forward and made his presence known.

Griss turned his head towards Ben's direction as his gaze fell on him, an evil grin spread across the one-armed man's face and he cackled darkly.

"Hey, Aquila looks like you fuck up on your spell, we got our selves a pissant looky-loo."

The throng turned to stare at Griss and he nodded his head in Ben's direction. As they looked to where Griss nodded they saw Ben standing out in the open.

"What!? How can this be, I made sure that my ward was flawless, any being who steps into the area of the ward should be incapacitated this is impossible!?"

Aquila agitatedly clicked his claws together trying to wrap his brain on how Ben could have gotten passed his ward.

"Oh goodie, looks like I get to have a treat after all."

Coatl began to ogle her next potential meal.

"He looks quite tasty I can't wait to sink my teeth into him."

Coatl cooed out and she ran her tongue along one of her elongated fangs. Ben held his head high made his stance firm and narrowed his eyes fiercely at the group and took a deep breath.

"I'm giving you all one warning."

Ben said in an authoritative tone.

"Give up now and come quietly to answer for what you all have done and if you don't… well, I'm gonna have to do something I'm not gonna like. And trust me it's not going to be pretty. So please do yourself a favor and don't do what I think you're going to do it will save me a whole headache worth of paperwork that I would need to fill out."

Ben then pushed up the sleeve of his jacket revealing his Omnitrix, preparing himself for the shitstorm he could smell coming. Aquila turned his attention from Ben flicking his cloak in the process and spread his hands back over the god's table.

"I have work to do I don't need any more distractions I expect you four to deal with this pest."

"With pleasure…."

Coatl trilled.

"If all of you don't mind I would like to play with this yummy little snack first."

"Be my fucken guest."

Griss said to her and paying no mind to the situation, and he began to pick off some stone flakes he just noticed on his arm blade.

"Fine, do what you want wench."

Taurus snorted out and crossed his arms once more, his skin strained at the movement of his grossly oversized muscles.

"Do what you like pet, no skin off my snout if you want to indulge with this little flea."

Pautina rasped out. Coatl began to sashay towards Ben, her tongue darted from between her lips to taste the air she caught the tang of Bens rage and it gave her Goosebumps of excitement and wantonness.

"I'm going to gobble you right up little mouse, but I like to play with my food first."

Coatl sang out and then flashed a glimpse of her fangs at Ben.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass, I barely even know you lady, and I'm not into Vore."

Ben quipped back.

"Oh my, this little mouse has quite the gumption, I can't wait to squeeze it out you!"

As she was walking forward she then looked at Ben and paused for a brief moment. And noticed his eyes did not settle directly on her face as she would have hoped he would have done, so she could entrap him within her hypnotic gaze, she then grinned.

"Don't you know it's rude to not look a lady in the eye when you're speaking with her? Or were you perhaps looking at something a little bit more, titillating?"

She pushed out her chest for emphasis Bens face turned scarlet from embarrassment, being accused of staring at the woman's breasts was far from the truth. He honestly didn't know how she did it but, there was no way in hell he wanted to get ensnared by her hypnosis, aging so he had tried to focus his attention on her shoulders rather than try risking looking any lower, and accidentally catching another eye full of her bare naked chest.

"Oh ho naughty boy, come over here and if you behave and be a good little nummy treat, I will let you play with them."

Coatl began to grope her own breasts, Ben's eyes went wide and he almost choked on his own tongue. Coatl laughed at the stunned, red wide-eyed look on Ben's face. Ben shook his head, this woman was toying with him. He needed to gather his wits about him and getting distracted now would more than likely get him killed.

"All right lady enough games, like I said to you and your pals earlier, come quietly or I'm gonna be forced to do something really ugly and I'm only giving you one warning."

The snake woman threw back her head and laughed.

"Oh such bravado little mouse, to imagine such a little thing has such sharp teeth, but mine are much sharper."

Coatl gave an airy sigh.

"Well, this has been entertaining and all but I'm bored with you now and I'm just going to eat you little mouse."

She flicked her tongue passed her lips to taste the air.

"Nice try, but your threats are all but squeaks I tasted your scent and you are unarmed, and I could not get the smell of magic on you either. You are cornered, trapped like rat and by your self, no less which is quite idiotic on your part little mouse."

Coatl began to giggle with sadistic glee.

"There is nothing you can do to stop us, except your fate I will make this easier for you just look into my eyes, and it will all be over."

Fine green scales erupted out of Coatl's dark skin her nails turned into long wicked claws, and her mouth split open from ear to ear opening impossibly, wide she then gave a hiss.

"Uh yeah, I don't think so!"

Ben popped up the core from his Omnitrix and slammed his hand down upon it, and a viridescent light flashed temporally blinding the snake woman and her companions. Coatl blinked and her eyes they widened in shock, standing where the little mouse stood was a tall humanoid made out of crystal, the crystal gave off an iridescent turquoise sheen. The crystal humanoid had a shard of crystal jutting out of the occipital region of its skull, and twin long fin-like crystals shards on its back near its shoulder blades, its eyes blazed bright green. The being wore a sleeveless bodysuit with a large green stripe traveled down its chest, and midriff, on its waist was a belt and on its belt was a circular buckle with an image of an hourglass. Ben had transformed into his Petrosapien alien form that was known Diamondhead.

To Coatl Diamondhead's form looked like a mediocre artist made an attempt at carving a statue out of a large hunk of crystal to try to replicate basic human anatomy but just gave up halfway through. Coatl tasted the air once more and captured Diamondhead's scent on her tongue she picked up the aroma of silica, and other minerals and the faint undertone of Ben's body odor. A look of pure ecstasy and lusting desire spread across her serpentine features and made her body quiver with excitement as she came to the realization that crystal being was in fact, Ben.

"Oh me oh my! To find out that you little mouse are in fact a shapeshifter is…. I just can't put it into words you're just full of surprises aren't you!"

She clapped her hands in glee.

"What?! Inconceivable he's a shapeshifter, that's how he must have gotten passed my ward? Confound it all to the deepest pits of hell!"

Aquila squawked out.

"How intriguing the little flea knows some tricks."

Pautina croaked out.

"Hey Coatl, you still planning on eating him? I don't think he's going to be like rock candy, if you do end up eating him you would probably be shitting out crystal chunks for weeks!"

Griss howled with laughter at his own crude joke he made. Taurus remained silent but his body was tense and ready to snap just itching to smash Diamondhead to pieces but reluctantly waited for Coatl to be finished playing the shapeshifter. If he had decided to interrupt her playtime, he would never hear the end of it from her.

"Are you sure you will be able to handle him on your own pet, or do you need some assistance?"

The spider crone asked.

"Don't worry Pautina, I can handle the little mouse I'm just gonna have to crack open his shinny new shell to get to his creamy filling. Isn't that right you naughty, naughty boy?"

Coatl eyed Diamondhead slyly.

"Yeah, just try it you freaky fork tongue bitch, and I will give you a full-body diamond bedazzling."

Diamondhead's right hand morphed into many crystalline shards and pointed his arm at the snake woman.

"Such a filthy mouth you naughty boy, I'm gonna have to give you a spanking!"

Coatl hissed out.

She then sprints forward strait for Diamondhead her claws raised. Diamondhead fired off the razor-sharp shards, the snake woman bobbed and weaved out of there path with inhuman agility and speed. Coatl leaped up into the air, Diamondhead raised his arm to fire another volley of shards at her, she left her self wide open and Diamondhead smirked at the snake woman's stupid mistake. Now he was gonna turn this sadistic Vore freak into a saint by making her holey. Coatl lifted her arm and shot it forward the limb lengthened and stretched with an unnatural elasticity the limb sped straight towards the Petrosapien's head.

Diamondhead's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit!"

He barely lifted his morphed arm up in time to block the strike that was rocketing straight towards his head. As Coatl's claws made contact the crystal appendage it shattered the limb into pieces the force from the blow, sent Diamondhead reeling back. Coatl maneuvered her body towards Diamondhead as gravity claimed her form she positioned her self to land right on top of him. Her bare feet made contact with his solid shoulders the sudden weight, and momentum forced Diamondhead to fall backward, and land on the concrete floor he grunted out in pain as he felt his back crack, and his fins shatter. Coatl was now on top of him and she readied herself for another strike at the crystal beings head.

Diamondhead quickly morphed his smashed right hand into a crude blade and slashed in an upward arc at the serpent woman's torso. The snake woman quickly contorted her body backward and somersaulted away, the crystal blade missed her by a hairsbreadth.

"Oh, so you can regrow limbs… I wonder if you can regrow your head?"

Coatl said to Diamondhead as she righted herself. Diamondhead picked himself off the ground and began to concentrate to regenerate his damaged back and fins.

"I'd rather not like to find out, thank you very much."

The Petrosapien spat out and glared at the snake woman.

"Who said you had a choice?"

Coatl flicked out her tongue and launched both of her arms at him this time.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Diamondhead cursed out as he barreled out of the way of the attacks. The snake woman's elastic limbs smashed into a shelf filled with ancient artifacts, the shelf tipped over and collided into another. The entire row of storage shelves filled with irreplaceable antiquities came tumbling down like a line of dominos. Diamondhead winced as he watched as the shelves went down, oh man were the plumbers going to have a field day with all the collateral damage reports he was gonna have to fill out. Coatl whipped her extended right arm at the Petrosapien and amid at his head once again but Diamondhead was ready for her this time.

He sidestepped out of the way of the oncoming appendage, he then reached out with his left crystalline hand and grabbed ahold of the elastic arm and held firm.

"I wonder… if you can regrow your limbs?"

Diamondhead smirked at the irony of his words and brought down his crystal arm blade slicing though the scaled flesh with one swift motion, passing meat and bone in one clean cut. Coatl screeched out in pure agony, the severed limb went flying spraying crimson droplets everywhere, and the limb landed with a thud on the ground the arm twitched upon the concrete floor. The serpent woman retracted her now bloody stump and cradled it against her body, blood-stained her chest and she quivered in Pain.

"My arm, my arm!"

Coatl wailed out.

"Coatl!"

Taurus bellowed out, the bronze bullheaded man turned towards Diamondhead and gave a snort of blind fury and rage he then charged straight for him.


	2. Weathering the storm

Chapter two: Weathering the Storm

Diamondhead didn't even have a chance to react as Taurus's bull shaped helm rammed into his abdomen, the wind was knocked right out of his lungs and the Petrosapien was sent soaring backwards. Diamondhead's crystalline body plowed through a row of antiquity shelves and glass cases he skidded, and tumbled upon the concrete floor until he smashed into a wall in the back of the vault. Diamondhead's body was embedded deep within the foundation, he then fell on the hard floor in a heap he groaned out as burning pain wretched every inch of his body. Diamondhead was a mess his fins were shattered once more, a large fissure webbed up his midriff and chest from the bullhead man's blow, the crystal blade he had morphed his hand into had been destroyed during his less than graceful tumble. Diamondhead began to try and regenerate, but he didn't even get the chance to.

Taurus leaped upon him pinning him to the ground, on his chest with his massive feet. Taurus proceeded to pound his huge meaty fists on top of the Petrosapien's prone form, Diamondhead could start to feel his back crack open.

"You damned wretch, for what you did to Coatl I'm going to grind you into dust!"

The bronze bullheaded man sped up his bombardment of punches to Diamondhead's already damaged back, the Petrosapien hollered out from the excruciating pain. Diamondhead head could feel his crystalline body start to brake apart, he needed to think fast or he was gonna turn into a pile of potential women's jewelry. Diamondhead focused on his broken fins, the crystal started to reform, the bullheaded man didn't even take notice as he kept up his onslaught on Diamondhead's back. The two crystal fins extended and shot up stabbing Taurus in his pectorals, he reared back from surprise and pain, he had managed to pull himself off the fins in the process. The puncture wounds on the bullheaded man's chest wept bright crimson.

Diamondhead pushed himself off the ground and shifted his destroyed right hand into a crystal spiked mace, and made a backhanded swing right for the temple of the bronze bullhead helmet.

"Back the hell off Ferdinand!"

A loud clang sounded as the crystal mace struck the bronze helm, Taurus staggered from the blow the crystal mace left a giant dent on the right side of the bull shaped helmet. Diamondhead sped around and faced the bullheaded man he then transformed the crystalline mace back into an opposable hand. He slammed his open palms on the cement floor, a wave of crystals erupted from where he struck. The wave of crystals crashed right into Taurus, and encased his entire body but left the damaged bronze bull head exposed. The crystal wave smashed him right against the vault wall.

"I'm going to kill you, wretch! I'm going to grind my heel upon your glass skull you hear me!?"

Taurus screamed out as he struggled against his crystal restraints.

"Yeah, yeah I hear yah' you steaming pile of bull shit."

Diamondhead mocked back as he dusted off his hands.

"You irksome little flea, I'm going to have my children tear you asunder."

Diamondhead whipped his gaze in the direction of where he heard the spider hag spouting her threat, he almost threw up on the spot at what he saw. Pautina had revealed herself fully from the shadows, and resting on top of her hunched over form was a laundry basket sized pulsating tumor with large cavities the size of coins covering throughout the grotesque flesh.

"Wake up my sweets, and listen to your mother now."

The pockets of flesh on the large tumor started to wriggle, and fine spindly limbs poked out of the orifices Diamondhead's eyes widened in horror.

"Be little dears and kill this flea for your mother."

Hundreds of large spiders crawled from their hiding place out of malformed flesh, and crawled down their mother swarming towards Diamondhead.

"Oh come on, why did it have to be spiders!?"

He yelped out in terror

.

The god's table glowed, a faint green as Aquila channeled the archaic energy into the giant stone circle. The eagle clocked man turned to look at Griss who was indolently standing scratching his rear with an inattentive look on his face.

"Aren't you going to do anything to try and stop the shapeshifter?"

Aquila questioned the one-armed man. Griss spat on the ground.

"Uh let me think… uh no."

The one-armed man responded flatly. Aquila growled out in frustration.

"You mean, you're just going to idly stand by like some slack-jawed imbecile and do nothing!?"

Griss lazily looked at Aquila out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah… pretty much."

"Unbelievable!"

The eagle cloaked man shouted in pure frustration at the one-armed tattooed man's flippant attitude to the dire straits that they, and their companions were in right now. Griss ignored Aquila's outburst to watch as Pautina's spider children swarmed and crawl all over the crystal being tearing chunks out of his body. The one-armed man cackled as he watched the crystal humanoid try to franticly swat off the spiders, but with no avail the more he swiped off his body many more took their place.

"Relax Aquila no need to ruffle your feathers, it looks like Pautina has this taken care of anyway, so I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the show. But I do wish I had some popcorn though, oh well…. "

Griss turned his attention back to continue watching, and enjoying Diamondhead's fruitless attempt of removing the spiders from his person. Aquila inhaled deeply through his nose, he could feel a migraine coming on.

"Idiot… fine, do what you want, the energy transference to power the god's table will be complete momentarily anyway. So just pray to whatever barbaric gods you believe in and hope that Pautina, and the others can stop this shapeshifter."

"Will do."

Griss then gave Aquila a mock salute, the eagle cloaked gave a long-winded sigh and shook his head.

"Fucking spiders! Get off, get off, get off!"

Diamondhead hectically flailed his body about trying to shake off the spiders, but it was just no use. The spiders kept on tearing chunks of crystal off of his body faster then he could regenerate to replace the crystal he lost, he was now starting to look more like moldy Swiss cheese. Diamondhead had tried to reach for the Omnitrix badge on his belt to change into Heatblast, and fry the little bastards off his body. But every time he swatted off the spiders from his belt more, and more spider just took their place it was an endless cycle. The Petrosapien was frustrated on trying to think of what to do, he really needed to think of a way of getting rid of these spiders soon or there won't be much of him left to think at all.

Diamondhead whips his head around to try to find anything that could aid him, anything at all, he wished he had a giant can of bug spray to blast these little creeps with a face full of pesticide.

"It's no use to try and struggle little flea, struggling only prolongs the inevitable."

The spider crone wheezed out. Diamondhead turned his head to scowl at the spider woman, and bile crept up his throat when he saw the giant prominent tumor once again. Maybe he should just let the little bastards chew out his eyeballs, so he would be spared the sight of looking at the giant sickening malignant growth. Wait a minute the tumor….. Of freaking course the tumor, why didn't he think of it in the first place?! The Petrosapien mentally face palmed he really hated himself sometimes, but it was no use crying over it now, it was time to act.

Diamondhead morphed what was left of his chewed upright hand into crystalline shards and fired a hail of crystals right for Pautina's growth. The spiders that were upon his transformed arm got shredded apart from being in the line of fire, and Diamondhead received nice a heaping helping, of their blood and guts in his eyes and mouth. The crystals tore through the malformed flesh of the tumor, and it exploded like a water balloon, but instead of being filled with water it was pus, blood, and spider parts. The malodorous concoction splashed all over the Petrosapien's form dousing him from head to toe.

"Oh Jesus Christ why, this is so fucking disgusting!"

Diamondhead sputtered, and hacked trying to get the foul taste out of his mouth. The spiders that had been on his body chewing him up now lay dead at his feet, he paid little mind to them as he was more preoccupied with trying to wipe the gore from his eyes so he could see again. Christ he was going to have to take like six showers to get rid of all this, and the smell… oh god, the smell! Pautina was now on the ground writhing in agony moaning from the pain, her robes were now soaked in her blood, and the blood of her children.

"You killed my children, you will pay for this you loathsome insect!"

The spider crone wailed out.

"Oh don't worry he will!"

a familiar seductive voice hissed out. As Diamondhead was wiping the last traces of spider blood, and guts from his eyes, he felt something wrap its self around his body, Diamondhead's eyes went wide.

"Oh shi-"

He was suddenly cut short as Coatl's elastic limbs constricted around the Petrosapien's body, and snapped taut jerking him towards her direction. He slammed into her body, and flinched accidentally catching her eye in the process, his body suddenly went rigged, and he couldn't move a single muscle not even to so much as blink. The snake woman's emerald gaze bore into his eyes with unbridled fury.

"You have been more trouble then your worth you little diseased ridden rat!"

Coatl gave his body a squeeze, and Diamondhead gritted his teeth from the pain, he could start to feel this body crack from the applied pressure to his already damaged form. Diamondhead watched in absolute dread as the snake woman's upper and lower jaw stretch open impossibility wide, and she then proceeded to lower her head to swallow him whole. He could feel the hot breath caress his crystal skin as she inched closer and closer, Coatl's breath smelled sickeningly sweet it made him feel light-headed and dizzy. Come on think, think, think! There had to be a way out of this, somehow?!

As the snake woman loomed her gaping maw ever closer her long serpentine tongue slithered out, and licked the blood, and gore from Diamondhead's crystalline cheek. The Petrosapien grimaced in revolution at seeing the snake woman lap up the rank bodily fluids from his face, and as she retracted her tongue a glob of her saliva trailed down his face almost touching the corner of his mouth. He had to swallow down the bile that crept up his throat, Coatl relished at the look of misery that was plastered upon his face. Oh god, this was so, so gross, tonight was just not his fucking night. If he somehow got out of this, by the skin of his crystal teeth, when he gets home he would transform back into a human, and take nice six long hot showers.

Oh, who was he kidding, he would have to take like eight showers maybe ten, to get rid of all the blood guts, and snake lady spit off his body. Wait, spit…. that's it! Diamondhead almost had forgotten that the Petrosapien species, Silvia had the unique biological ability to instantly harden, and crystallize when it leaves the oral cavity. Coatl's mouth clamped down on the Petrosapien's head Diamondhead's vision now obscured he couldn't see a thing, his nostrils took the full force of the snake woman's syrupy sweet overpowering breath, and it made him gag.

He could feel her fangs scrape against the back of his neck, from inside her mouth Coatl sensually took her tongue and ran it up along his neck and under his jaw teasing him, one last time before she swallowed him into complete oblivion. Diamondhead never knew how badly he wanted to take his teeth, and bite off this bitch's tongue more so then at this very moment. He then mustered all of his will power to collect as much saliva as he could from within his mouth, and the back of his throat swirling it within his mouth, he then spat out the loogie. The wad of spit instantly hardened, and sped forth like a bullet shot from a gun. The now crystal spit shard pierced through the back of Coatl's mouth passing through her nasopharynx in an upward trajectory.

The shard exploded out of her cranium sending a shower of blood, and brain matter everywhere. The snake woman's body went slack, and Diamondhead was able to wiggle himself out of the grasp of her elastic forearms, but her jaws still held his head firmly. Diamondhead reached out and grasp both the upper and lower jaw in each hand and wrenched her mouth from his body snapping and tearing the top of her jaw in the process. The top of her skull flopped back awkwardly hanging on barely by bloody tendons. Diamondhead glared at the mutilated corpse in his hands, and gave a disdained snort his mind became numb. He was so done with this shit.

Diamondhead tossed Coatl's corpse aside, and it landed on the floor with a bloody splat.

"Coatl no! I'll kill you, I'll kill you!"

Pautina screamed out at the Petrosapien, and she picked up her blood-soaked broken body, and lunged straight for him. The gossamer Vaile she wore fluttered away from her face, revealing a hideous spider-like visage. She had large multiple black eyes, and giant drooling mandibles stretched wide open ready to take a chop out of him, this was a face not even a mother could love. Diamondhead gave a sigh, and slammed his heel on the ground and two humongous crystal pillars erupted from out of the cement floor on either side of the spider crone. She was too engaged in her pursuit of destroying him she had failed to take notice, and this was the last mistake she ever made.

Pautina didn't even have time to register what was happening till it was too late, the crystal pillars slammed against her sides, and crushed her instantly. Her body painting the pillars with her blood, and guts her headshot off her body like a cork from a champagne bottle. Her head went flying and landed at Diamondhead's feet, he brought his right foot up and slammed it down on top of her skull, and caving it in with a sickening wet squelch.

"Ugh… freaking nasty!"

Diamondhead took his foot and scrapped it on the ground trying to remove the blood, and brains from it.

"Coatl… Pautina no! You bastard I'll tear off your limbs, and shove them down your throat!"

With all his strength and fury Taurus broke free from his crystal restraints, chunks of crystal from his former prison went flying, and the chucks smacked against Diamondhead, and bounced harmlessly off his crystalline skin. The bullheaded man landed on his large feet with a heavy thud on the ground, and cracked his knuckle and flexed his muscles in a display of intimidation. The Petrosapien rolled his eyes at Taurus the less than subtle show of machismo.

"Well… looks like Diamondhead not going to be able to cut it with you Ferdinand, guess I'm gonna have to turn up the heat!"

Diamondhead flashed the bullheaded man a shinning crystalline grin, and slapped the Omnitrix badge on his belt and transformed. Diamondhead's crystal skin transformed into fragments of reddish-black igneous rock, and veins of magma pulsed between the gaps his head was now ablaze with bright hot flames that danced on top of his skull. His face now looked like a crude sharp-looking mask, made out of igneous rock. Diamondhead had now transformed into another one of Ben's alternate alien forms known as Heatblast. Heatblast's species are beings made of living magma, fire and volcanic rock, they are known as Pyronites.

Heatblast gave Taurus a fiery smirk with his puppet-like mouth of igneous rock, and lifted his arms up and outstretched in front of himself, his palms of hot glowing magma were opened wide.

"I rather like my steak well done than rare anyway!"

Large jets of blazing flames came out of the Pyronite's palms, and enveloped the bullheaded man in searing hot fire.

"There I think that should have cooked you long enough."

And Heatblast let up on his flames and squinted, his eyes in confusion at the spot that was in engulfed by his flames that supposedly Taurus chard corpse was in. He swore he thought he saw movement, but it must have been a trick of movement from the fire. The Pyronite's eyes widened in shock as Taurus charged out of the raging inferno intact, his skin not even the least bit chard. His damaged bronze bull head helmet was glowing red hot from the fire, it made him looked like an angry demon straight from hell. The bullheaded man had his head lowered, and his horns pointed out ready to run Heatblast through as he charged right for him.

"You thought your pitiful flames could hurt me?! It's laughable I'll extinguish you, you tiny pathetic candle with my piss!"

The bullheaded man screamed out.

Heatblast used his jetting flames to push himself off the ground, and propel his body high upwards out of Taurus's reach.

"You're freaking fireproof!? No fair that's cheating you big ugly sonnavabitch!"

The jet of flames helped keep him aloft, as he hovered above Taurus. He glared down angrily at the bullheaded man frustrated on what to do. Ben had hoped that Heatblast would have been enough to put Taurus down for the count, but he couldn't even give the bastard a tan.

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to fight you mono E mono Rath style!"

The Pyronite ceased his flames from his hands and let his body plummet towards Taurus, as Heatblast was freefalling he reached out and slapped the Omnitrix badge on his chest, and transformed. Rippling muscles exploded out of his body, and thick tawny black striped fur sprouted over every inch of the bulging muscle. The igneous mask-like face morphed into a large feline snout, and muzzle filled with sharp teeth. Long hard strips of angled orange, and black keratin grew out of his brow ridge, and a single large dangerously sharp foot long obsidian colored claw popped out of the back of his now white-furred four-digit opposable paws. The Pyronite had transformed into one of Ben's powerhouse alien forms fittingly named Rath, for very conspicuous reasons.

Rath's species are overly aggressive humanoid bipedal tigers called Appoplexians. Appoplexians live to fight and aren't exactly known to be the brightest bulbs in the box, but what they lack in inelegance they makeup in raw strength and fighting prowess tenfold. Rath maneuvered his body so he would smash headfirst into Taurus when he eventually touchdown from the freefall, he had raised his burly fur-covered arms, and crossed them in front of his face in an x shape.

"Ursa Major Body Slam!"

Rath roared out and collided right on top of the bullheaded man, the force of the impact caused Taurus to be crushed into the cement floor by the sudden weight of the Appoplexian's hulking form. The force of the blow sent an explosion cement dust and debris everywhere. Rath got off of Taurus to stand up, and he narrowed his green eyes at his downed form. The Appoplexian then got right up into the bullheaded man's face and growled, shoving a white-furred finger under the muzzle of the man's bull helmet.

"Let me tell you something taur-"

Rath was abruptly cut off as Taurus right hook him square in the face Rath's eyes blazed with fury

"Did you just interrupt Rath whe-"

Rath was interrupted once aging by the bullheaded man with an uppercut to the jaw one of the Appoplexian's eyes began to twitch, that was the very last straw. Rath's proverbial camel was a weak fragile thing, it only took a few straws to break its poor back. Rath released a loud thunderous roar deep within his throat, and head-butted right into the bronze bull head helmet, the helm made a loud crunching sound similar to if someone would have had crushed a soda can. The blow from the Appoplexian's head butt had caused the muzzle to be squished into itself and it had left Taurus in a daze.

"Let me tell you something Taurus, who rudely interrupts people when they are talking, nobody interrupts Rath only Rath can interrupt Rath!"

Rath reached down and grabbed ahold of the horns on the helmet, and with a mighty heave he yanked the bullheaded man out of the ground, and began to spin him around and around like a merry-go-round from a child's worst nightmare. Amazing the helmet still held firm to Taurus's flesh with no signs of give, the bullheaded man felt as if his brain was smashed up against the back of his skull.

"Stop! Stop right now you mangy moggie bastard!"

Taurus yelled out at the top of his lungs, and Rath grinned at his hollering.

"Hey diddle, diddle the cat and the fiddle, and Rath tossed the cow over the moon!"

And he then let go of the bronze horns on the helmet, and Taurus went flying and he crash-landed on the cement flooring, his huge body created a sizable crater in the cement. The bullheaded man was now lying flat on his back and groaned out in pain.

"Let me tell you something Taurus who rudely interrupts people when their talking, Rath is gonna turn you into jerky!"

And with that Rath rolled his large shoulders, and cracked his neck from side to side with a running start he roared and pounced on top of Taurus.

"It's go time bro!"

"No, no, no! Our plan has gone straight to hell now!"

Aquila anxiously gripped the sides of his hood, and tore holes into the fabric with his silver claws.

"Everything is ruined no thanks to that shifter, Coatl and Pautina have been killed and now Taurus is very much as good as dead!"

"Yeah… those three will be sorely missed."

Aquila whipped his hooded head around to face Griss the tone of indifference, and sarcasm in the one-armed man's voice was not lost on him. Griss might as well just been holding a sign that read, like I give a fuck.

"It's just so wonderful, how seriously you're taking our situation right now you halfwit swine! You do realize that both you and I are next, once the shifter is done with Taurus, and yet you still have done nothing fine thenI will take care of him my self!"

Griss completely ignored Aquila's rant and strolled passed him like he was not even there, and stopped and leaned over the god's table gazing at it watching the archaic energy glow around the large stone disk. The eagle clocked man growled out in frustration.

"Are my words to complicated, for your tiny pea brain to comprehend!?"

Aquila screeched. Griss hummed, and cocked his head to look at Aquila.

"So the god's table… is the energy transfer or whatever finished?"

The cloaked man was taken off guard for a moment by Griss's unexpected question.

"What!?"

The one-armed man repeated himself.

"Is the god's table ready to go or not?"

"y-yes it's ready!"

Aquila snapped back.

Griss stood uprighting himself, and stepped on to the god's table and waited there for a few moments, shrugging his shoulders nothing seemed to happen, he then stepped off the stone table.

"Uh… Aquila nothing happened?"

Aquila flicked the edges of his cloak in annoyance.

"Of coarse nothing happed you rube, the blood of a fresh sacrifice is needed, It's the final key component to actually be able to use it!"

Griss raked his fingers through his beard.

"Oh, I see."

He then took a step forward towards Aquila and flashed him a grin.

"Wait! No st-"

Griss took a swing with his blade arm and sliced open the cloaked man's neck a fountain of blood sprayed from the wound, Aquila gave out a gurgled cry. He tried to grip the wound to stop the bleeding but the one-armed man batted his hands away with his arm blade.

"Ah, ah! I don't need you doing that now."

Griss reached out and got ahold of the back of Aquila's head in a firm grip, and ushered him towards the god's table, Aquila gave no resistance his body was already too weak to try put up a fight, he could feel himself fading. Griss humming a little tune, and forced Aquila's body with little effort over the table, the blood from his throat wound dripped onto the large stone disk. Griss felt Aquila's body suddenly go rigid, and slumped limply forward. Aquila was dead, and the only thing keeping his corpse from slamming onto the god's table was the one-armed man's hold on the back of his skull. Griss shoved the body away, and the corpse flopped to the ground.

The one-armed man took a step back, and watched as the god's table stored all the archaic energy it collected, it crackled, and danced around it madly. Griss could hear loud hum emanating from it, a twisted gleeful smile spread across his grizzled face. He was just about to step up back onto the table when he suddenly stopped himself, and turned his head to watch Taurus, and the shapeshifter who was now transformed into a large humanoid tiger, and they were trading blows with each other. The one-armed man scratched cheek, and hummed in thought. Well it had been such a long time since he had a good fight, and if he used the god's table now it would be just too easy to win, he also wanted a bit of a challenge.

It's not everyday one gets to fight a shapeshifter. Griss made the decision that he was going to sit back till the shifter was done playing patty cake with Taurus then he'd have him all to himself. Besides it's was not like the table was gonna go anywhere. There is a saying all good things come to those who wait.

Rath and Taurus charged at each other, and their open palms met grappling with each other in vice grips, both of them trying to force the other to the ground. Their muscles quivered, and strained at each other's opposing strength.

"Let me tell you something Taurus who rudely interrupts people when they are talking, Rath is gonna rip off your horns and mount them on a wall!"

"Will you shut up, with your idiotic prattling it's making my ears bleed!"

Taurus bellowed and rammed his knee into Rath's solar plexus making the Appoplexian loosen his grip from the sudden blow, the bullheaded man let go of Rath, and took the opportunity to clasp his hands together, and swig his hands up striking Rath's jaw sending the Appoplexian reeling backward. Taurus charge Slamming into Rath's midsection grabbing ahold of him and lifted him off his feet, and ran him into a wall. Taurus let go of Rath and grabbed his neck to strangle him.

"This should shut you up for good, and when I'm done with snuffing out your pitiful existence I'm going to skin you, and turn your pelt into a rug to wipe the remains of filth like you from my feet!"

The bullheaded man squeezed even harder causing Rath to wheeze out, the Appoplexian reached up to try to pry Taurus hands from his neck, but Taurus saw this and violently slammed Rath's back against the wall. Rath grunted out in pain and then smiled.

"What are you smiling for you wretch!?"

"Rath…. smiling… because…R-Rath…is…gonna…r-rip… off…your…arms…a-and… beat…. You… with…. your…. a-arms… then… strangle… you… w-with…. your… guts…"

Rath choked out.

"Oh, I'd love to see you try, with me squeezing the life right out of you!"

"Let…. me… tell… you… something…. Taurus… w-who… rudely…. Interrupts… p-people…. when… they…. talk… Rath… is… not…. above… hitting…. Below…. the…. B-belt…"

"What?"

Rath swung his foot into Taurus's groin. Taurus let go of Rath's throat and a sound like a small dying rodent escaped from his mouth he cupped his groin in reflexes, falling to his knees from searing white-hot pain of having his genitals being brutally smashed into his pelvis. Rath front flip over Taurus's kneeling form, and side kicked the bullheaded man's back smashing him right into the wall were Rath had been pinned earlier. Rath's foot held him firmly against the wall the Appoplexian ground his foot into Taurus's spine the bullheaded man grunted out in pain.

"You wretch! You filthy son of a whore I-"

Rath punched the back of Taurus's helmet the blow sent his entire head, face-first right into the wall the impact had caused the helmet to warp into the cement foundation, and some iron support beams. Taurus helmet was now swallowed deep like a feeding tick by the wall, he tried to yank his head free but the impacted from the blow from the Appoplexians punch had his brains scrambled, and the shot to his family jewels still afflicted him with copious amounts of pain that had left him weakened.

"Rath sees Taurus is stuck, here let Rath help!"

Rath grinned and took his left arm and shoved it into the large hole that the bullheaded man's head was buried in, and had his large single black claw pierce into the skin of the back of Taurus's neck where the flesh was fused with the helmet. Taurus struggled and swung his fists wildly trying to get Rath away and off of him. "Get off me wretch get off!" The Appoplexian balled up his fist, and sucker-punched him in the gut.

"Oh no please, let Rath help you, Rath insists!"

The only response he got was a muffled groan from the bullheaded man.

"Rath will take that as a yes, don't worry it will be just like ripping off a Band-Aid!"

Rath reached over with his right arm, and grabbed both of Taurus's arms and forced the limbs into a hammerlock half nelson. The Appoplexian caught the lip of the helmet underneath the flesh and skin and began to pry it loose. Taurus screamed in pain as he felt his skin and muscle tare away from his body.

"Just like popping a cap off a beer bottle!"

Rath finally pried Taurus free from the damaged bronze helm, and released his hold on the man, but then grabbed ahold of his massive shoulders and tossed him away out of the hole in the wall. The man went flying and landed on the ground in not one of the most graceful or gentlest of landings. Rath leaped and landed next to Taurus, and glared down at the man getting a good look at the face beneath the mask. The man had a balled head littered with scars his eyes were sunken, and bloodshot dark circles surrounded his red orbs. He had no nose and he was missing the upper part of his lip, showing the ghastly sight of brightly red inflamed gums and yellowed teeth. Rath could see the scarlet ring of blood, and missing flesh and muscle around Taurus shoulders, and collar where he removed the helmet from the man.

This man wasn't winning any beauty pageant that's for sure, but his face was fitting for someone as malevolent as he was.

"Let me tell you something Taurus, who rudely interrupts people when their talking! Rath keeps Rath's promises so Rath is gonna Rip off your arms, and beat you with them now, and then strangle you with your guts!"

Taurus tried to throw a punch at Rath, but the Appoplexian caught his fist with his hand, and crushed the bones in his fist. The man hollered from having all the bones in his hand shattered. Rath let go of the man's hand and grabbed his forearm, and stomped his foot on the man's chest breaking a few of his ribs. He ripped Taurus's arm right out of the socket the man screamed in bloody murder, Rath did the same to the man's other arm, Taurus screamed so high and loud it sounded like the squeal of a pig. Blood pooled around the now armless man, Rath raised the man's arms, and started to beat him within an inch of his life.

"Stop hitting your self! Stop hitting your self! Stop hitting your self!"

The Appoplexian continued to furiously beat the man with his own limbs, Rath had fully given into his rage. Everything that happened leading up to that point this night had taken a toll on Ben's sanity, and he just snapped. Rath chuck the limbs aside and punch Taurus's face over and over again, spurts of blood and teeth went everywhere. Ben had fallen so deep into Rath's furor he could not get himself free, there was no one to help him, not Gwen, or Kevin, Rook, even grandpa Max. Taurus was at Rath's mercy and the Appoplexian had none to give.

Rath grabbed ahold of the man's neck, and raised him to his feet. Taurus head lolled back his face was swollen, and bloody, all his teeth were gone his maxilla was caved in the man was still alive, but barely. Taurus's chest slowly rose, and fell as he let out labored raspy gasps each breath he took it felt as if someone was taking a knife and stabbing him in the chest. Taurus never pictured himself dying at the hands of some shape-shifting whelp, especially in the form of tiger man with the cunning and wits of a fucking spoon. This was no warrior's death, no this death was to spite him, to mock him and his pride. He could just hear the other warriors that died glorious deaths laughing at him, now he'll be forced to hear them throughout eternity.

Rath took his left oversized claw and horizontally slashed into Taurus's abdomen disemboweling him.

"No guts, no glory!"

Rath grabbed ahold of the Taurus's large bloody intestine, and wrapped it around the man's neck and tugged hard making his eyes bulged out, and cutting off what little air his damaged lungs could barely take in. Taurus tried to struggle to reach up and try to rip the intestine from his neck, but the lack of oxygen to his brain, and the blood loss from the disembowelment left his body just too weak to try and do anything. And with a mighty roar Rath pulled so hard on the intestine that was wrapped around Taurus throat, that the force from the tug broke the man's neck. Taurus head dangled lifelessly forward blood poured from his mouth. Rath let out a roar of victory, and dropped Taurus corpse on the floor. Rath's shoulders drooped and he panted heavily coming down from the high of his berserker rage that the Appoplexian species were infamously known for. After calming down Rath realized what he had just done the Appoplexian looked down at Taurus's body, and gazed dumbfounded at butchery before him, and he looked at the bodies of Coatl and Pautina.

Ben really did turn this into an unneeded blood bath. Ben had really no choice but to use lethal force, this wasn't even his first time to use it he only used it as a last resort when he had no other options left. But he had never used it in such a vicious and violent degree before. It made his stomach lurch as he realized that him bottling up his emotions like he had about his brake up with Kai, and then pushing away his friends and family. had affected him so severely and he just blew like a fucking powder keg.

"And then there was one!"

Rath whipped his head and growled, the Appoplexian saw Griss slowly walk towards him

"Bravo, bravo! I would clap but sadly I only have one hand."

He squatted down to inspect the bodies of his fallen companions, Rath couldn't find a hint of anger fear or sadness on the one-armed man's face, only a sly smile of amusement. Griss let out a whistle.

"Love your work by the way, it all really tells me that you don't give two shits about being some sort of fucking white knight or some shit like. You're the type of guy… or whatever the fuck you even are that you can get your hands dirty… which I can respect greatly by the way. And by the looks of it, what you did to the others…."

The one-armed man looked up at Rath and smiled at him in gleefully twisted way.

"That you really did enjoy yourself!"

Griss's body quaked with laughter. It struck Ben to the core in the worst way possible, to think that the one-armed man thought the grizzly outcome of Ben's brief lapse of sanity, was because he took some sick pleaser in what he did.

Griss stood up and chuckled.

"I really do have to thank you. You saved me the hassle of having to kill these's fuckers myself. It would have been a real pain in my ass, with dealing with the headache of listing to their whiney ass confutations. And then a predictable, you won't get away with this… fallowed by half ass death threats, and then finally a boring as fuck fight that would leave me with a raging case of blue balls! Oh, and don't worry about Aquila, I already took care of him!"

The one-armed man raised his sword arm up to show Rath the blood-stained blade.

"Now it's just you and me kitty cat."

"Rath is not a Kitty Cat!"

Rath roared out.

"Okay, then fleabag."

The Appoplexian flared his nostrils in fury.

"Let me tell you something Griss, Rath is not gonna kill you oh no, Rath is gonna beat you and brake every bone in your puny body, and then drag It back to plumbers HQ and have you answer for what you've done! Do you comprende!?"

Griss snickered and smiled.

"Bring it on pussycat."

Rath roared and was about to pounce on the one-armed man, but he halted when he saw that the man was looking directly at his groin, with a look of disappointment.

"What the hell are you looking at!?"

"Looks like someone beat me to it…"

"What!?"

Rath was very confused now.

"Well… I was planning on neutering you, and hanging your orange fuzzed cockles on my belt as a new trophy, but it looks like someone already had the same idea. Oh well, you win some you lose some."

"Let me tell you something Griss, who shouldn't be looking at Rath's crotch like a perv, Rath is not neutered Rath still has balls there just internal!"

The Appoplexian nearly had an aneurysm from his rage-fueled rant incited by Griss. The one-armed man howled in fits of laughter.

"Did Taurus knock your brain around a little too much, or have you always talked like a brain dead retard?"

"Rath is not a retard!"

Rath rushed forward arms raised ready to tackle Griss blinded by his fury he didn't see that the one-armed man had brought up his arm blade. Griss waited till Rath got close enough, and he then swung the blood-stained blade. Rath then just realized he had made a huge mistake a little to late, and tried to skid himself to a halt but he was just not fast enough. The blood-stained blade whizzed right towards his neck the Appoplexians eyes widened, and on reflexive instinct Rath raised his claws to deflect the blade. Griss's blade sliced through Rath's claws and the Appoplexian barely ducked his head out of the away in time.

The blade passed over Rath's head slicing off some of his fur on his scalp, Rath somersaulted out of the way of the one-armed man's reach. Rath stood up on one knee and looked down at the nubs where his claws had once been.

"Aww…looks like I declawed the poor little pussycat."

Rath's body trembled with a burning hatred. Appoplexians claws were known to be one of the toughest and sharpest of any species throughout the galaxy, and the Appoplexians took great pride in that fact. Being able to inflict damage to their claws is no small feat in its self. One sure-fire way to completely annihilate an Appoplexians dignity, was to damage or destroy their claws until they are practically useless.

"NOOOO! Rath's Claws!"

After Rath screamed out for the loss of his beloved claws he stood up eerily quiet, and turned to face Griss. Rath's eyes and muscles were bulging and strained his mouth was frothing. And his teeth were clench so tight not even a Tetramand with a crowbar made out of Taydenite, could pry his jaws open. Rath pointed a shaking finger at Griss.

"Let me tell you something Griss who looked at Rath's crotch like some perv, and cut off Rath's claws! Rath is not only gonna beat you till your black and blue, but also rip off your fucking sword arm, and shove it so far up your ass, it'll tickle your Goddamn brain, lobotomizing yah'!"

The one-armed man smiled, and threw his arms wide open leaving him exposed.

"Here kitty, kitty! Come and give daddy some sugar!"

The Appoplexian threw back his head and road and ran full speed ahead. Rath made sure this time to try to be out of Griss's arm swords reach, the Appoplexian dropped to the ground and slide on the floor. He slid by Griss's right side and when Rath was behind the one-armed man, he shot up off the floor and grabbed ahold of both of the man's arms in each of his strong hands.

"You're gonna be eating through a tube, and shitting in diapers when Rath is done with you!"

"Fuck, with all your screaming I think you may have given me tinnitus. Uh… by the way sourpuss, have you ever tried acupuncture?"

"Huh?"

"Guess not…"

Griss chuckled, the tattoos that were all over his skin began to glow bright yellow. Suddenly metal spikes protruded from the skin of the one-armed man's forearms and pierced through Rath's hands. Rath roared out from the pain and let go of Griss, and ripped his hands off of the spikes and backed away from the one-armed man. Rath's hands shook from the pain, and blood dripped from the puncture wounds that marred his hands. It takes quite the effort to actually physically hurt an Appoplexian, not only were their claws known to be extremely tough, and their rage was the stuff of legends, but also that their bodies were made out of some pretty stern stuff.

Appoplexian biology lets them be able to take all sorts of physical abuse that could kill most beings, like surviving falls from heights of hundreds of feet, or taking a lazar gun blast point-blank in the face, with not so much as a scratch. Their bodies were made to take licks, and keep on ticking, that's why they are known to be such formable fighters and warriors. And also another really good reason not to fuck with them. But somehow this man was not only able to cut off Rath's claws but was also actually able to physically hurt him. From what Ben could come up with in confines of Rath's meager intelligence that it was because the man was obviously using some hocus pocus bullshit.

If the glowing tattoos, and metal spikes popping out of his skin wasn't enough of a head hammering giveaway.

"Ouch! Looks like you got pricked by some nasty thorns, oh your poor little paws kitty cat."

Griss flashed Rath a rotten toothed smile, and metal spikes sprouted all over the one-armed man's body.

"Good luck on trying to touch me pussy cat if you think you can, which I really doubt it with your fucked up hands and all. But hey, if you somehow do well then… I will just turn your dumb ass into a fucking pincushion."

Griss began to laugh, and Ben never had more of an urge to just let Rath's rage to take over, so he could turn this smug asshole into a bloody smear on the wall but no, he will not let himself lose control again, he was not a murderer. Griss let out a yawn and used one of the spikes that were poking out of his chest to pick the grime from under his nails.

"So, tell me what you got cooking in that pea brain of yours, or is the hamster to tuckered out?"

"Shut up!"

Rath roared.

"Did I struck a nerve there fleabag what are you gonna do about it, try to rip my arm off again? That worked out really well for yah'. Oh yeah… just a little friendly heads up, If your thinking about trying to change back into that giant mound of flaming shit, to try and cook me up into a nice crispy fried chicken family dinner, It is no use. Just like dear old Taurus the gods rest his big ole' dumb soul… that fire also doesn't hurt me either."

Griss cocked his head to the side still grinning like a mad man just having the time of his life tormenting the wounded Appoplexian.

"You have any more forms up your fuzzy sleeve or are three all you got?"

The one-armed man asks curiously.

"You Know curiosity let the cat out of the bag!"

Griss's mouth fell slightly agape, and he just shook his head at Rath's stupidity.

"That's not how the saying goes you giant fucktard!"

"Rath Knows that… Rath was just testing you!"

"Yeah… sure, keep telling your self that kitty cat."

"How many times does Rath have to tell you, Rath is not a kitty cat!"

Rath slapped the Omnitrix badge in the middle of his chest, and he transformed. Rath's fur became tough grayish-yellow skin, thick long sideburns, and jet black hair grew out of his head. Green metal gantlets formed around his growing forearms, black armor morphed around his pelvis and legs, and a green and white belt wrapped around his waist. Suture marks appeared around his right shoulder and left bicep, his frame grew larger and heftier but no less defined. Two large conductor coil towers grew out of his muscular back.

Bolts appeared on his bull-like neck and on his back and chest and the Omnitrix badge appeared imbedded in his right pectoral. Ben had transformed into his Transylian form known as Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike species had the uncanny resemblance of the monster, in Marry Shelley's book Frankenstein. A lot of people today actually believe that she actually got the idea for her story when she witnessed a Transylian accidentally crash-landed on earth back during the ninetieth century. Transylians have electromagnetic bodies that they augmented severely, so they can harness and control the electricity that runs through their forms.

Griss looked at Frankenstrike from head to metal-clad toe.

" What's this form gonna do ugly me to death? Because fuck, it looks like you hit every branch on the ugly tree on the way down."

Frankenstrike glared at the one-armed man.

"The pot, calling the kettle black asshole."

Griss held up his flesh hand in mock surrender.

"Ha! You got me there but no really, what are you gonna do?"

Frankenstrike raised his arm and winced from the twinge of pain from the wounds on his hands.

"I'm gonna teach you how to do the electric boogaloo."

"The what?"

The Transylian smiled, and Frankenstrike's conductor coils whirred to life and sparked with green electricity. A current of electricity traveled down from the coils and through his arm and a bolt of electricity shot out of the palm of his raised hand and struck Griss in the chest. The one-armed man screamed in pain his entire body convulsed and twitched from the bolt of electricity, the pain was only amplified from the metal on his body. Griss fell on the ground unconscious, and Frankenstrike powered down his coils and the stream of electricity halted. The Transylian didn't want to kill him, but he did give the one-armed man just enough of a shock to knock him flat out.

Frankenstrike walked over to Griss and glared down at him.

"I'll deal with you later, so stick around."

Griss remained silent and unmoving, Frankenstrike walked off towards the god's Frankenstrike neared the large stone circle, he looked down at Aquila's corpse, guess Griss wasn't lying when he said he took care of him. The Transylian passed by the cloaked man's body without a second thought, and stopped about a few feet from the god's table, and watched the archaic energy moved, hummed and pulse, around the stone circle.

"Okay… now let's look for your off switch."

Frankenstrike looked over every inch of the table, and with no luck, he couldn't figure out how to turn the thing off. The Transylian scratched his head and thought for a moment.

"Maybe if I…"

Frankenstrike's coils lit up with electricity and he fired off a bolt right at the god's table, the bolt struck the gods table, and Frankenstrike witnessed the table actually absorb the bolt adding it to the energy it had already collected. The god's table seemed to almost pause for a moment like it was adjusting its self to the new foreign energy it received. The god's table suddenly jump started back to life once more, but the table's archaic energy seemed to have been given a supercharged power boost thanks to Frankenstrike's bolt of electricity. The table was vibrating from the boosted energy, and the Transylian could feel the tremors shake his whole body. The hum he had heard from before that the god's table had produced was now a static white noise that screamed in his ears.

The energy was now swirling around the table in the form of a glowing green vortex. Frankenstrike's eyes went wide

"Well, that's not good."

Frankenstrike had hoped that his bolt of electricity would have overloaded the thing to somehow destroy it, but in fact it did the complete opposite. "Well grate… now what?" the Transylian slump his shoulders, and let out an irritated sigh.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to smash this thing, oh the freaking joy…"

Frankenstrike moved in closer towards the god's table and raised both of his fists up to smash the stone circle, and just when he was about to bring his fists down when Griss suddenly appeared right behind him.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, you patchwork fuck!"

Griss shoved his arm blade through Frankenstrike's back, and the blade pierced out of his right pectoral slicing through the Omnitrix badge. Frankenstrike screamed, his entire body surged with pain unimaginable pain, it felt like every molecule in his body was on fire, and was being ripped apart and put back together over and over again. Griss yanked his blade free and took a step back, and watched as the shapeshifter's body seemed to be losing control of his form it looked like to him that his body couldn't figure out what from to take, the human one, or the ugly motherfucker. His body had finally decided that it should be the ugly motherfucker. Bright neon green blood poured from the wound on Frankenstrike's chest he put one of his massive hands over the wound to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

His vision swam and his head and body throbbed like he went on a week-long bender, Frankenstrike felt like his entire body could just keel over at any minute. It took the Transylian a major effort to keep his body upright, he did not know how much longer he was going to last.

"Huh… that didn't kill you, I swear I got you right in the heart? Oh, whoopsie my bad the heart is the left, not right…"

Griss slapped his flesh hand on his forehead.

"You know it's just one of those days, am I right?"

"Fuck you…"

Frankenstrike slurred, and he almost lost his balance but he then caught himself.

"Oh, and don't you worry I'm going to fix my little mistake I do apologize."

Griss lunch himself forward and raised the blade up to stab Frankenstrike right into his heart. And with all of his might the Transylian grabbed ahold of the blade stopping it just a few inches away from piercing his chest.

"You done goofed."

Frankenstrike panted out.

"Ah, well fuck."

Frankenstrike used the last bit of energy he had left and sent a current of electricity down his arm and through the one-armed man's blade arm, and into his body right to his heart. Griss didn't even get a chance to scream, as his chest exploded out sending blood and chunks of organ everywhere like confetti. Griss's body fell to the floor, Frankenstrike let go of the blade and groaned out, all his strength faded from his body and he fell backward into the vortex. All that Frankenstrike could see was only the viridescent light that swallowed his vision, and hearing the screaming static the sound was as painful as if someone was actually trying to shove thumbtacks in his ears. His body felt the sensation that he was continuously falling, and to him it seemed to go on for an eternity.

Frankenstrike then felt his body, not so gently slamming on to something wet yet solid, Frankenstrike inhaled through his nostrils, and smelled the scent wet earth and rain. The bright green energy of the vortex had disappeared from his vision, Frankenstrike woozily lifted his head he could feel the stickiness of mud was clinging to his face, and heavy droplets of rain pelted his back making the wound their sting. He spat out some mud that had gotten into his mouth Frankenstrike blinked and took in his surroundings. He could not see very well, the sun had not yet risen it was still too dark to really see anything, But from what he could perceive when his eyes adjusted to the dark. He saw the shadowy figures of what he could guess were pine trees.

Frankenstrike wondered how the hell he got teleported all the way into the woods. Was it because of the god's table? He needed to worry about that later, he was still severely injured and he needed help… Wait… why hadn't he changed back into a human yet? The Omnitrix!? He had almost forgotten that Griss had destroyed the Omnitrix when he ran his blade through Frankenstrike's chest!

Ben was now having a full-blown panic attack. Was he going to be stuck as Frankenstrike forever!? He needed help! He needed Azmuth to- Ben tried to push himself up out of the mud, but his arms gave out from under him and he fell right back into the muck. He was completely spent he was just so tired, so very tired his eyelids drooped, his vision was darkening.

He was losing consciousness his body couldn't handle any more of the fatigue, the stress, and physical abuse he received that night. Was…. Was this it… was he dying? Gwen…Kevin…Rook…grandpa…mom…dad… I'm sorry. A loud crack of thunder boomed overhead, and a streak of lighting fallowing after. Briefly lighting up the area where he laid.

Ben thought he saw something run towards him, something or someone in white. As Ben's mind faded he heard the thudding of footsteps halt near him and a soft feminine voice that caressed his ears, it was so soothing. He couldn't understand what she was saying, the voice was muffled, and it was like he was trying to listen to her with his head underwater. Ben could hear that the voice getting further, and further, away from him. Ben tried to reach out towards the voice. Wait…. Please… don't go. Then Ben could hear anything anymore.


End file.
